Early Morning Various oneshots of Sasuke & Naruto
by whiterose03
Summary: Various one-shots of Sasuke and Naruto. Sasunaru or Narusasu Number 8: Naruto knew that he shouldn't have woken up that morning but now he's working in a brothel for men who want male company and...wait is that Sasuke?
1. Early Morning

A/N: This drabble is actually based off my friend and her boyfriend. I couldn't pass the opportunity to change it into a fic, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I did own then, their UST would have been resolved a long time ago!

* * *

Early Morning

When Naruto woke up in the middle of the night with a sore throat and a slight fever, he knew he was going to be getting a cold. As a result, he turned to his other side, pushed his face into his boyfriend's chest and told him to go back to sleep since he had also woken up when Naruto had.

When Naruto woke up at nine in the morning with a sore throat, fever and one ear that muffled sound, he knew he needed to see a doctor. Therefore, it was only logical to wake up his boyfriend, which he felt guilty about because his boyfriend never was or will be a morning person, and told him that he needed to go to a walk-in clinic.

After getting the address and the time it would be open since it was the weekend, one sick Naruto and one worried yet grumpy boyfriend made their way through town. As soon as they reached the walk-in clinic, much to the astonishment of Naruto, he found that it was closed.

"Dobe?" The scratchy voice of one Uchiha Sasuke disturbed Naruto from his shocked state.

"It said that they would be open," Naruto whispered in his low scratchy voice. A sigh past the lips of the pale man as he looked over at his sick boyfriend who was huddling and shivering in the passenger seat. His eyes softened as he cupped Naruto's flushed cheeks with both of his hands.

"Why don't we go back home and you can camp out on the couch in blankets while I make you some tea?"

"Sounds great S'uke."

So now, Naruto found himself covered up in blankets in the living room couch watching rerun episodes of Friends while drinking tea. As Sasuke walked into the room and settled himself on the couch, he pulled Naruto back until he was resting his back to Sasuke's chest as Sasuke leaned on one of the arms of the couch, propping his feet as well as Naruto's onto the couch too.

Now, Naruto loved his boyfriend and he frequently told him that on a daily basis, after all they have been together for almost six years and the twenty-two year old was use to Sasuke not saying the words back since he more than enough expressed his love to Naruto. Therefore, it was a surprise to Naruto when his boyfriend spoke up.

"You know someone loves you when they wake up early in the morning to drive you to a walk-in clinic that is closed." Naruto turned his head and looked at his boyfriend who was smiling at him and he couldn't help reciprocate it.

"Yes I know. I love that person very much"

"Good"

With that, Naruto wasn't surprised when his boyfriend leaned down and kissed him, after all he would have done the same thing.

* * *

A/N: So, how did you guys like it? I'll be posting all my sasunaru or sometimes narusasu one-shots here from now on. Don't be afraid to prompt me when you review! I'm always looking for new inspiration!


	2. Taiyou no Namida Tears of the sun

Taiyou no Namida – Tears of the Sun

"SASUKEEEEEEEE" The shout echoed around the apartment of Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. The recipient of the call winced as his boyfriend jumped on him when he entered the apartment through the door.

"What is it dobe? I just got back from class," Sasuke broke out, his ears ringing, and glared at his boyfriend who wore a sheepish expression before changing into one of excitement.

"Kurosagi!!" The exclamation brought about another round of glares.

"What?"

"The Kurosagi movie Sasuke! It's out this weekend! We have to see it!" A blank stare was his response. "Don't you remember? We watched the drama on TV a couple of years ago. The lead character, Kurosaki, is the same as you! All angst-driven, emo, and revenge-orientated!" A glare. "Remember the theme song Daite Daite Daite Senorita?"

"I hate that song."

"Oh right." A smile of mischief. "Maybe you would have liked it better if it was Daite, daite, daite, senor." A glacier glare. "Or maybe not." A blank stare.

"Don't worry! The new movie doesn't have that song. The new song is Taiyou no—" This was said with Naruto's right hand up in the air, his fingers in an 'L' shape before he brought them down onto his cheek and the next phrase. "—Namida…." Naruto sung out with his eyes closed. However once he opened them, he was met with his boyfriend's face close to his. Sasuke took Naruto's right hand off his cheek and held onto it.

"I hate that song too"

"Why?" A confused Naruto asked.

"The Sun should never cry." Naruto melted into his boyfriend's arms and leaned into him with a soft smile.

"Maybe the Sun will cry if the Moon leaves him." Naurto whispered it so softy that Sasuke had to lean forward to hear him.

"But the Moon will never leave the Sun, so there is no chance for the Sun to cry."

Lips met in a soft meaningful kiss before ending with a soft nip onto the lower lip of the now glistening lips which soon turned into a grin.

"So does that mean we can go watch the movie?"

Another kiss was given as a sign of acceptance.

"YATTTTTAAAAAAAAA!!" A punch combined with glare.

* * *

A/N: Here's another one for you guys! Review to tell me that you like them!!


	3. Hiccups

A/N: Another one-shot for you guys so enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

* * *

Hiccups

"_Hiup_"

"Well from the mission report and the report you have" _Hiup_ "given me, everything" _Hiup_ "seems to be in order. You can" _Hiup_ "leave now."

As the four ninjas (one jounin and three chunins) filtered out of the Hokage's office, they were stopped by the Hokage's voice.

"Oh brat! Next time you come in here, you better have gotten rid of those hiccups." The mentioned brat frowned at the Fifth and threw an old hag comment, which was interrupted by a hiccup, and then promptly ran out of the room before Tsunade punched him.

His teammates followed shortly with a sigh and met up with the runaway blonde outside the tower. Kakashi then mumbled a half-assed excuse before disappearing though all three teens knew he was just going to be reading his porn book.

_Hiup_.

"Naruto, you've been doing that all morning!" Sakura shouted out at her teammate.

"I know! But I tried everything to get rid of them! I tried drinking water, holding my breath, getting scared, why do you think I called Tsunade an old hag?"

"You have a death wish and there's nothing between your ears."

"…" _Hiup_.

"…."

"Was that an insult Sakura?"

"I'm going home. I gotta change before my shift at the hospital. I'll see you two tomorrow and Naruto, get rid of those hiccups. I don't care how, just do it or I'll be using you for target practice tomorrow."

_Hiup_.

The pink-haired kunoichi gave her dark-haired teammate a pointed stare before turning away and leaving. Naruto turned towards Sasuke too.

"Oi, do you _hiup_ know how to get rid of them?" _Hiup._ The desperate and lost look on the blonde wasn't lost on the Uchiha and he had to suppress the smile that was threatening to bloom. Instead, a smirk pulled onto his lips as he walked up to the blonde boy.

"I know just the remedy to get rid of hiccups, dobe."

"Really?" _Hiup_

"Yes," Sasuke drawled out as he stopped right in front of Naruto. He then wrapped his arms around the waist of the shorter teen before pulling Naruto towards him. "I'll show you how," he finished before leaning forward and capturing the lips he had been wanting to taste for some time. A gasp escaped the blonde in which the Uchiha took full advantage of as he wormed his tongue between the parted lips and caressed the other tongue he met. A moan filtered from the two and Naruto clutched onto the Uchiha's shirt as he returned the kiss. Their tongues met and Sasuke mapped the feel of Naruto's mouth with his tongue and all Naruto could do was holding on as tightly as he could. As air became an issue, Sasuke reluctantly released the blonde's lips.

"Sasuke?"

"There, your hiccups are gone." Naruto froze and waited to confirm the statement.

"They are gone!" _Hiup._

Naruto looked at Sasuke who had covered his mouth with his hand, his eyes wide open in surprise. A look of mischief filtered Naruto's face as he realized that the Uchiha was now the one with the hiccups.

"Ne Sasuke, do you want me to kiss you to get rid of them?" Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at that remark and dropped the hand that was covering his mouth. A smirk stretched across his lips as he answered Naruto.

"Dobe, it's gonna take more than a kiss to get rid of these hiccups."

Well, let's just say for the rest of the day, no one saw the two as they both were too preoccupied in getting rid of Sasuke's hiccups.

* * *

A/N: ya, so read and review! If you want to prompt me go ahead1


	4. Cosplaying

A/N: Here's another one-shot for you all! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Cosplaying

"Where is it

"Where is it? I know it was here!" The blonde exclaimed while practically climbing into his dresser drawer. Clothes and various objects were strewn about the once clean bedroom and as Uchiha Sasuke stepped into the room, which belonged to him and his lover, you could practically see the steam coming out of his ears.

"Dobe! What are you doing?"

The dobe in question halted his search and turned towards his dark-haired companion.

"Sasuke! What are you doing home so early?" The question was asked in a quivering voice as the blonde's eyes darted around the messy room.

"Dobe?"

"I was gonna clean it once I found it! You wouldn't have noticed anything wrong."

"What is it that you're trying to find that would make our room look like a hurricane came through it?" The Uchiha grounded out.

"A notebook." Came the innocent reply. Dark eyes blinked back at the blonde.

"A notebook," He repeated in disbelief.

"Well, not just any notebook, but a black one that says Death Note on it," Naruto explained while going back to searching for the elusive item in question. Sasuke let out a sigh of exasperation and questioned himself again why he was in the love with the blonde.

"Dobe," He mumbled out trying to get Naruto's attention.

"Found it," was the exclaimed response as Naruto held the item in air and turned to Sasuke with a brilliant smile on his face. Sasuke, when faced with such a wonderful smile remembered why he stayed with the blonde even though he sometimes drove Sasuke crazy.

"So this is what you were searching for? Why is it so important," Sasuke asked, while taking the notebook from Naruto.

"Are you kidding me? It's the notebook from the anime Death Note. If you write a person's name in there, they die in 30 seconds," The blonde answered back and wove his arms to signify the importance of such a statement.

"Hm."

"It's true!"

"It doesn't seem to be working," Sasuke stated as he turned the open notebook to Naruto, who saw his own name slashed across the page.

"Sasuke!" Naruto chuckled.

"Why do you need this thing?"

"It's for your Light cosplay costume..." Sasuke turned to Naruto at that statement, his brows furrowed into a frown.

"Now why would I want to do something as ridiculous as dress up like an anime character?" Naruto's eyes widened in surprise before taking on a determined look.

"Sasuke you promised you would come to the anime convention if I went with you to your dad's dinner party! I went, was bored out of my mind, and now you're coming to the convention cosplaying as Light, the genius that went psychotic! See? He fits you perfectly!"

Sasuke chose to ignore the last insult as he responded. "And who would you be going as?"

"I would go as L. He's the one that tries to prove that Light is Kira! Justice prevails against emo bastards!" Sasuke's lips curled down in distaste as he gave the notebook back to Naruto.

"No," He answered and waited for the explosion.

"WHAT!!"

"I said no! There is nothing to gain in dressing up in these characters who don't exist."

"It'll be fun! You get to carry a notebook and an apple and we get to handcuff ourselves!" The blonde explained trying to convince the dark-haired male while holding up handcuffs attached to a long chain. Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise at the handcuffs.

"Why handcuffs?" He asked Naruto.

"In the manga, L handcuffs himself to Light to see if he is Kira," Naruto explained while Sasuke took the handcuffs attached to a long chain in his hands.

"Hm. I think I can work with this." And with that, Sasuke wrapped the chain around his lover tying him up and then handcuffing him. A shout escaped from Naruto's lips at the treatment and he fell onto the bed.

"Pervert!" Naruto shouted as a blush stole across his cheeks.

"Only you would know," Sasuke answered back as he claimed his reward. After all, if he was going to humiliate himself by cosplaying, he should at least get something in return.

* * *

A/N: Reviews will be used to produce more!


	5. Coming home

A/N: This did not want to come out, but after some time I just figured I should just upload it. There's a second part to this, whcih will be another one-shot after this one called staying home. Let's hope that it will come out better.

Not beta'd so any mistakes, tell me.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

* * *

Coming home

As the night wind whisked through Naruto's hair, he reluctantly made his way closer and closer to Konoha. It was already late into the night and from the position of the moon, Naruto would have guessed it to be after ten. He was supposed to have been back by five but he had put it off. He couldn't delay any longer since the last time he decided to be late (by a day), the old hag (aka Tsunade) had sent out a team on anbu thinking he was in trouble.

The reason he was reluctant to return home wasn't that he didn't want to return to Konoha, it was literally he didn't want to return to his empty apartment, his abode, his…home. What was the point of coming home when no one was there to greet him? It had always bothered him before but lately the loneliness was getting too much. It was like a small hole in his heart and it would get bigger and bigger until it would consume him. Before, when he was younger, it had stopped getting bigger when he had sometimes an unexpected visitor that would crash at his place after training because they were both tired and his visitor didn't want to walk all the way across the village to get home. Naruto welcomed those times, but those times were gone and were not expected to occur any time soon.

A sigh passed his parted lips as he landed in front of the gates of his village. He signalled down to the guards, which opened the door for him. Passing through the gates, he then made for the surrounding buildings and jumped from one to the other as he made his way to the Hokage tower.

"What held you up brat?" The voice greeted Naruto as he stepped into the Hokage's office.

"I'm back aren't I?" The Hokage's lips dipped down at the now usual response

"Mission?"

"Success. Here's my report."

After handing the report, Naruto sat back into the chair in front of the desk. Tsunade though, was trying to hide the smirk that wanted to spill out. Once she finished the report and filed it away she indicated to Naruto to go home. After mumbling a 'good-bye', Naruto started a slow track back to his apartment.

Fumbling with his keys, the blonde, after dropping his keys twice, opened the door. What greeted him was not a dark cold apartment, but one that was brightly lit.

"You're late. Don't tell me you picked up Kakashi's bad habits."

Naruto turned towards the voice and there he was, leaning causally against the side of the couch, arms crossed and a scowl marring his face.

"Sasuke?" Naruto questioned, wanting to confirm that the image before him wasn't a figment of his imagination.

"Hn." The confirmed response was given, but still Naruto didn't believe it.

"What are you doing here?"

"Where else would I stay? Kakashi's or Sakura's." He shifted from one foot to the other and the movement caught Naruto's attention. There, Naruto saw, above Sasuke's right foot were black seal markings, to be exact, a tracking seal.

"You're back," was the only thing Naruto could get out.

"I'm back."

In a moment of happiness, which Naruto hadn't experienced for some time, the blonde moved towards Sasuke enveloping him in a hug.

"Sasuke," he breathed out in confirmation. He quickly noted how he was taller by an inch or so than the dark haired man and how that contrasted since they last saw one another.

Tentative hands lifted from their tense state and wrapped, in return, around the blonde.

"You're here."

"I'm home."

Naruto didn't like coming home to an empty house, but Naruto thought that if Sasuke was there to greet him, he wouldn't mind coming home.

* * *

A/N: You know what to do! REVIEW!! Also, anyone else coming to anime north next weekend??


	6. Staying home

A/N: Been awhile! So here's the continuation of 'Coming Home'. No dailogue this time! It's sort of didn't come out how I expected it, but still fine. My beta reader is in Taiwan so this hasn't been proof-read. Also **Nayeli, **for reviewing all previous chapters and being the only reviewer for chapter five, this one-shot is dedicated to you! The one-shot that you wanted (involving chibi Sasuke and Naruto) will be the next one I write. I'll get it out as soon as possible.

Not beta'd so if there are any mistakes, tell me!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

* * *

Staying home

As the cool autumn wind blew through the open window of the darkened room, one of the resting figures residing on the lone bed shifted in his sleep as the cool wind graced his naked skin. Sapphire eyes fluttered open as a shiver racked through his body. His eyes then were drawn to the figure he was spooning when a shiver passed through his dark haired companion. Naruto shifted Sasuke closer to him, Sasuke's bare back pressing closer to Naruto's equally bare chest. With both naked bodies flushed together, Naruto pulled the blanket, which was previously resting around their waist, up and settled it over both their shoulders to keep the cold out.

Naruto unconsciously leaned towards his lover's head, inhaling his scent before resting onto the crook of Sasuke's neck. He gave a lick pulling a moan out from the sleeping and exhausted Uchiha. A soft smile graced the blond's lips as he recalled what had caused the normally light sleeper to be exhausted. The soft smile turned into a content smile. Naruto had missed this feeling in the past month. It was always like this when Naruto came back from a long-term mission, the most recent being for one month. When he came back from any long-term mission, as soon as he would step into their apartment, lips would meet, clothes would be frantically tugged off and flushed bodies would meet once more, not stopping until both were satiated.

A murmur passed through the sleeping Uchiha and broke Naruto from his arousing thoughts. He leaned back from his position as Sasuke squirmed in his arms before turning to face him and continuing his peaceful slumber. '_So beautiful_,' was the thought of the blond as his eyes fell upon his lover.

It was always known that Sasuke was beautiful. With his pale skin, dark coloured hair and aristocratic features, it wasn't hard to tell, but these features were always ruined, at least in Naruto's opinion, by the scowl he usually wore. However, now gazing at the Uchiha with his guard down, Naruto could tell anyone that Sasuke was very beautiful and he was glad that it was only himself that saw Sasuke in such a state.

A feather light kiss on the forehead had Sasuke mumbling Naruto's name before flushing his bare body close to the warmth that was Naruto. Naruto cherished these moments, since tomorrow morning they'll have their usual arguments in which Sasuke would complain that Naruto was taking too many long-term missions out of Konoha. Naruto knew Sasuke was also frustrated that he couldn't come with him since he was still on probation and was stuck doing D-ranked missions. Naruto knew he could stop the argument tomorrow, but he much rather see Sasuke's face when Naruto is announced as the Hokage. Getting different reactions out of his lover was one of Naruto's simple pleasures in life, even if sometimes he got in trouble. Seeing his reaction to Naruto augmentation to Hokage later on that week would be pleasurable but not as pleasurable as knowing that at the end of each day, he would be going home. He was staying home for good this time and he was pretty sure Sasuke would like this too.

* * *

A/N: As always, read and review. Also, if you want, prompt me too with your suggestions!


	7. First

A/N: Back with another one-shot! This one is longer!! This is for Nayeli who asked for Chibi Sasuke and Naruto.

Warning: Typed in the dark and not beta'd seeing as she's in Taiwan! Beware of grammer mistakes and tell me if you see them!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

* * *

**_First_**

**Sasuke was one when he first met Naruto**.

It was his first birthday and his mother had introduced him to a tall (well everyone is tall to Sasuke) woman with red hair and a small baby, younger than him.

"Baby," he gurgled out in his incoherent speech.

"Sasuke, meet Naruto," his mother told him while he was looking up at her on his back on the ground.

"'Ruto," he said slightly more clearly.

"Yes Naruto!" His mother looked pleased with him so he gave a laugh and a clap. The red head woman then began to talk.

"Naruto, meet Sasuke." Clear blue eyes looked into Sasuke's eyes.

"'Suke," Naruto gurgled out with a smile.

"Yes, that's right Naruto," Kushina stated as she placed Naruto next to Sasuke who then prompted to pull Sasuke's hair, getting a cry from the boy.

Therefore, Sasuke was one when he first met Naruto.

**Sasuke was two when he first hated Naruto.**

It started out as a normal day with a normal "play date" (as their mothers called it). Toys surrounded both Sasuke and Naruto while their mothers were in the next room over having tea. Sasuke could see them through the open door that led to the kitchen. His father was off doing clan business and from what 'Ruto had told him, Naruto's father was doing Hokage stuff, whatever that was, since it didn't seem so important to Sasuke.

"Oh look who's here," a voice called out. Sasuke looked up from his toys.

"Aniki," he called out to his beloved big brother who gave him a smile and a pat on his head.

"Tachi! Tachi!" Naruto called out, waving his hands in the air.

"Hello to you too Naruto-kun." Itachi laughed out as he picked the golden hair toddler, who promptly stole all of Itachi's attention that should have belonged to Sasuke, at least, that's what Sasuke believed.

Therefore, Sasuke was two when he first hated Naruto.

**Sasuke was three when Naruto became his first friend.**

As evening started to settle in for the day, two boys could be seen hiding in the nearby closet by the front door. The door was ajar to let the boys have a clear view of the front door. They waited with baited breath for their unsuspecting victim. Then with a great 'whoosh', the doors slide back allowing one Uchiha Itachi entrance. As he stepped into his home, a trap was released, raining orange paint onto him. The look of shock entered the Uchiha before a roar of laughter escaped the hidden boys. Sharingan eyes glared in the hidden boys direction before the laughing boys ran to seek protection from their mothers in the kitchen.

Sasuke thought that if somebody could help him get the best from his brother, they were okay in his book.

Therefore, Sasuke was three when Naruto became his first friend.

**Sasuke was four when Naruto became his first best friend**.

At a nearby park from the Uchiha district, Sasuke was playing in the sandbox before a looming shadow swept over him. When he looked up, three figures much older than him loomed over him.

"Huh, aren't you Itachi's younger brother?" The one in the middle sneered. Sasuke blinked before schooling his features like his older bother did when he was getting ready for a mission, even if Sasuke was a little bit scared of the older kids.

"Yes."

"Look guys, it's the weakling from the Uchiha clan," the previous boy called out to his companions who laughed out loud too. "He probably won't ever get his Sharingan." The three boys continued to laugh and Sasuke could feel tears threatened to spill out.

"Hey you big meanie!" A voice called out. Sasuke, who was facing the ground not wanting the others to see his tearful face, looked up to see Naruto in front of him pointing at the middle boy who had stopped laughing.

"You're just jealous that Sasuke is much smarter and stronger that you," the blond proclaimed before kicking the boys' chin, who then howled in pain.

Grabbing the startled Uchiha, Naruto ran to the other side of the playground where the see-saw were situated. While running, Sasuke looked in wonder at the blond who was dragging him before wiping away his tears and giving a smile to Naruto who turned back to look at him. Naruto returned Sasuke's smile with his own grin, which stretched from ear to ear.

Therefore, Sasuke was four when Naruto became his first best friend.

**Sasuke was five when he first wanted to be stronger for Naruto.**

As the white washed walls of the room threatened to enclose him, Sasuke listened to the heat monitor letting him know that even if his best friend lay there looking like death, he really wasn't.

Clutching onto one of Naruto's hands, Sasuke tried to keep the tears from falling again. He had cried so much in the past couple of days, he didn't know if he had any tears left.

Sasuke couldn't help but blame himself for Naruto's condition, even though everyone told him he couldn't have done anything. If only he was stronger, he could have stopped those shinobis from kidnapping Naruto. He was afraid that Naruto would hate him for not saving him.

Itachi had told him that he couldn't have stopped those nins, they were even stronger that Itachi, which Sasuke found surprising because he thought his brother was the strongest, well besides Naruto's dad.

Sasuke turned away from his friend and looked back at the closed door. He knew that guarding outside the hospital room were Itachi and uncle Kakashi. It made him feel a little bit better since if people were to come after Naruto again, they both would be there to stop them.

He knew that Naruto's parents as well as his parents were in the Hokage Tower dealing with the people who had kidnapped Naruto. Itachi had said they were 'missing-nins' from Rock, though they way he said it, Sasuke believed that his brother didn't think they were actually missing-nins. From what Sasuke gathered, the Fourth, hearing that his son was kidnapped, ran off following their trail using his famed technique and disabled two and killed the rest before they could leave Fire Country.

A groan broke through Sasuke's thoughts and he turned to Naruto to see the younger boy's eyes flutter open.

"Naruto," he whispered. Starling blue eyes turned towards him before a smile was directed towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Naruto asked looking over the older boy and seeing his fading bruises.

"Shouldn't that be my line," retorted Sasuke. "I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough."

"No, it's not your fault Sasuke," Naruto answered back. Hearing it from the blond, Sasuke believed it. "If something had happened to you, I don't know what I would do," Naruto finished.

"I felt helpless," Sasuke told his best friend after a brief moment of silence. The hand that he was clasping onto squeezed back.

"Well, when I get outta here, let's train so we can get stronger," Naruto announced and Sasuke readily agreed. Squeezing the blond's hand, Sasuke returned the vow. He would get stronger so he could protect Naruto.

Therefore, Sasuke was five when he first wanted to be stronger for Naruto.

**Sasuke was six when he first found out that Naruto was pretty**.

The summer festival was well on its way as Sasuke and his mother made their way to Naruto's house. As he held onto his mother's hand, who was wearing a beautiful kimono, Sasuke fidgeted with his own yukata.

As they neared the house, Naruto came out yelling Sasuke's name. He stopped in front of the Uchiha before giving a twirl.

"How do I look?" He asked. Sasuke's mother immediately told him he looked cute before turning to Kushina to ask her how she got Naruto into the kimono since she couldn't get Sasuke into one once Itachi had told him kimono's were for girls.

Sasuke looked on with wide eyes as Naruto waited expectedly in his orange and yellow kimono.

"Pretty," he said out loud which caused both their mothers to gush how cute their sons were being when Naruto had blushed at the comment.

"Very pretty," Sasuke said again before grabbing Naruto's hand and pulling him towards the festival.

Therefore, Sasuke was six when he first found out that Naruto was pretty.

**Sasuke was seven when he first wanted to marry Naruto**.

As Naruto's birthday party drew to a close, the only people who were left were Naruto, Sasuke, their parents and Itachi.

As Sasuke and Naruto played with some of Naruto's new presents, their parents were talking quietly while Itachi sat in the corner of the room going over a scroll.

"Ne Sasuke, guess what Ino told me," Naruto stated with excitement. Sasuke quirked his head to one side before answering.

"What?"

"She said that when you get married, you go live with your husband and his family, even if they live far way like in Suna. I wonder if I'll go live far away. I would miss everyone. What do you think Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Their parents, who overheard, chuckled.

Sasuke though was in shock. Naruto living far away! Sasuke know he couldn't have that. No one would take Naruto away from him.

"Don't worry Naruto, you're not going anywhere," Sasuke declared.

"Huh?"

"I'll marry you! Then you can stay with me and not go far away." Laughter resounded by that statement, but Sasuke paid no attention to them but only Naruto. Slowly a smile lit up Naruto's face before he nodded.

"Yay! I'll marry Sasuke." He answered. Sasuke gave a self-satisfied smirk before they both went back to playing.

Therefore, Sasuke was seven when he first wanted to marry Naruto.

**It would be another fifteen years before Sasuke actually made good of his declaration and Naruto would become Sasuke's first and only husband.**

* * *

A/N: Done! How did you guys like it? Tell me what you guys thought or if you guys have any ideas tell me! REVIEW!!


	8. Unexpected Fortunes

**IMPORTANT A/N PLEASE READ**: This one shot is a little different than the previous ones since it has a plot! So, I was wondering if you guys wanted more of these or the previous ones, or mix! Please let me know in your reviews!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Warning: Beta on vacation so beware of grammer mistakes!

Note: Taro is a vegetable but can be found in dessert dishes and in bubble tea.

* * *

**Unexpected Fortunes**

Naruto should have seen this coming

Naruto should have seen this coming. He should have seen this coming a mile away. All the signs were there that morning, but like the easygoing fellow that Naruto was, he ignored them, thinking nothing of it. Big mistake! Warning bells should have going off that morning when Naruto woke up to a cloudy covered Konoha.

Konoha, cloudy? Such a rare occurrence should have clued the blue-eyed blond that so to speak, the shit was going to hit the fan soon. But alas, as the saying goes, ignorance is a bliss, and this ignorance was happily humming a tune while getting ready for the day. If only he knew what the day had in store for him, he most certainly would have crawled back into bed and be done with it.

Making his way to see the Hokage should have also told Naruto to run for the hills or at least to turn around. The grinning faces, not happy grins but grins that are reserved for when you are a part of some creepy conspiracy, on Izumo and Kotetsu should have keyed him that his dear, sweet Hokage, note the sarcasm, had a not so pleasant mission for him.

However, nobody calls Uzumaki (Namikaze) Naruto a scaredy cat, well except that one time, but emotional baggage comes with that remark and this is not the time or place to discuss it. So, with a great display of courage, though it was more likely sheer stupidity, Naruto walked through the door into the Hokage's office.

He met himself with a creepy smile that should have found its home with Orochimaru, but since Tsunade and the Snake were once teammates, she must have picked some things off of him, hopefully not the pedo tendency.

"Baa-chan….?" Naruto asked nervously. The creepy smile grew wider.

"Naruto, just the shinobi I was looking for. I have a mission for you," she said while throwing him the scroll with the mission details. "Good Luck." He was then promptly thrown out of the office.

Via the window.

Tsunade never did like being called an old hag.

Now a day later, after travelling with minor breaks he finally made it to the small civilian town and up to the place that he had to 'work' at. The target apparently visited the establishment often and he would have to get close to the target and steal the sought after information he had in a sealed scroll, without the target knowing. Though it sounded easy, it wasn't.

To put it simply, the establishment, which the target frequented, was an over-glorified brothel. Sure, it was renown for having the best tea and sake, but it still was a brothel.

Now, usually this wouldn't have been a problem for Naruto. He had the sexy-no-jutsu and after travelling with Jiraiya, the self-proclaimed super pervert, Naruto had picked up seducing techniques here and there. This shouldn't have been a problem.

But it was.

It was a big problem.

Naruto would even say it was a Kyuubified problem.

The brothel so to speak wasn't a normal brothel. It still served men and sometimes women, but the 'staff' did not consist of women. No, it consisted of men.

Naruto was standing in front of an over-glamorized brothel (tea house/bar some would say) that catered to men who wanted not female company, but male company.

Oh joy.

Naruto looked up at the clear blue sky and wondered what god or deity he had pissed off.

"Shit." That basically summed everything up.

Gathering his courage and repeating 'mission' through his head, Naruto entered the establishment.

Through the back of course.

Once through, he was given directions to meet the 'Okaa-san' of the business. She was dressed in a kimono and sat in front of a low table drinking tea. Her jet-black hair was pinned up traditionally and her purple kimono with a black obi fit her well. Her piercing brown eyes pinned his own as he stepped into the room.

"You must be the new kid. How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"Good. You're a pretty boy and those whiskers give you an exotic look. You'll bring in lots of customers." Naruto just brushed his golden blond hair from his eyes and nodded, though he didn't like getting called a pretty boy. Yes, he was short for a male (only 5'8) and he was slim and lean, but he did not look like a female, no matter what everyone says, especially Kiba. Most importantly, he was not a pretty boy.

After that, he was led into another room where he got changed into a yukata, a white one lined with a type of red bird that Naruto was unfamiliar with and a red obi. Once dressed, Naruto was told to make his way where the other workers waited and talked with each other until they were called out to work.

While making his way to the room, Naruto passed by many rooms, some with customers and some with out. Luck, some would say, was shining on Naruto that night since one of the rooms he passed contained the target just getting seated. His target looked up and caught his eyes. Naruto gave a small smile and lowered his eyes before turning away. As he made his way to the staff room, he could hear the target making a request to the host for him.

Hook, line and sinker.

He was in the staff room for five minutes before getting his task. If luck would stay on Naruto's side, he could be done with the mission tonight and return home. Grabbing the tea tray, he made his way to the designated enclosure and fully opened the shoji doors.

"Sorry to intrude," he said softly, keeping his head down as he made his way in. Setting the tray down on the low table and kneeling as well, Naruto finally let himself look up. His target was not an ugly man, but not a handsome man either. He seemed to be in his thirties with short brown hair and pale green eyes. His stature reminded him of Jiraiya's, though since he was a civilian, he wouldn't be as strong. Going by his leer though, he must be just as perverted as his mentor.

"My name is Kaji," he said while patting the space beside him. Naruto shifted into place and began pouring the tea.

"Welcome Kaji-sama. I hope your stay with us will be pleasurable," he said in a soft voice, hoping that it would appeal to the man. Judging by his leer gaining depth, Naruto would say he liked it.

"Oh, I'm sure it would be most pleasurable," he returned, placing his right arm around Naruto's waist and bringing the blond closer to him. Naruto just about punched the guy for touching him before thoughts of the mission filtered through his head.

_Must complete mission. Need scroll. Cannot punch target, must persevere. Can kill Baa-chan later when home._

"What's your name? I haven't seen you here before."

"My name is Ryutaro and this is my first day Kaji-sama."

"First day. Aren't I the lucky one Taro-chan. You don't mind me calling you Taro-chan, do you?" Outwardly, Naruto gave a blush and a small smile though inwardly, he wanted to bash the guy until he was black and blue. _Do I look like a vegetable?_

"Anything Kaji-sama desires." With that, tea was passed and Naruto idled himself with small talk while suppressing himself from punching the pervert who had lowered his right hand that was resting on Naruto's waist and was now rubbing his thigh. Naruto thought that for his sanity, he should speed things up.

"Does Kaji-sama want some of our sake?" Naruto asked slyly.

"Sake sounds perfect. After a glass, maybe we can move into one of the bedrooms," he answered, giving the thigh he was rubbing a squeeze.

"I would most like that Kaji-sama." _Perfect. I just have to get him to the room, drug him, get the scroll, replace it with a fake and get out._

Standing up from his position, Naruto retrieved the tea tray and made his way out of the room, promising 'Kaji-sama' he would be back soon. Walking slowly down the hallway, Naruto passed other rooms, some with their shoji doors open or closed, with customers drinking sake or tea. Some of them had staff members in them as well but some didn't. Handing the tray to one of the workers in the kitchen area, Naruto waited outside the door, at the end of the hall while the guy got his sake tray. Leaning back beside the door, Naruto peered down the hallway, two rooms, one to the right and the other to the left, were the closest to Naruto. If he wanted to he could have peered into both. The left one was empty, but the right was occupied, though he knew that no staff member was with them.

"Why are we here? Why couldn't we go to a place that has tea served by females not males?" A baritone voice spoke out of the room. Naruto couldn't help but smirk. There was at least one other person besides him that wanted out of this place.

"Shut-up Suigetsu. This place has the best tea around and Sasuke-kun gets the best of the best. He wanted tea not women." A woman's voice broke out the grumbling of her male companion. Naruto straightened from his position, his eyes widening in shock.

_Sasuke!! No way! Wait! MISSION! Can't worry about this now. If I have time, then I'll kick his ass and drag him back to Konoha._

"When are we going to go," a gravely voice interrupted his two arguing companions.

"Soon, Juugo. Relax for now." Naruto tried to suppress the shiver that the voice gave him. Naruto realized with a jolt that Sasuke's voice had gotten deeper since the last time they had met, which was almost two years ago. The last information they had received about Sasuke was that Madara had convinced him to destroy Konoha, but no other new information had come forth this past year so Naruto thought that Sasuke must have not been that serious about it.

He really wanted to see him, if only for a moment. Taking one step away from the kitchen door, Naruto could clearly see into the room. Sitting right by the open shoji doors was Sasuke. Naruto could see the side profile of him, but for Naruto, it was enough.

The door behind him opened up and a voice broke Naruto out of his gazing.

"Here's the sake Ryutaro."

"Thank-you," Naruto said to the helper, turning to him. He retrieved the tray from the helper and bowed before the helper went back into the kitchen. Turning around to make his way back to his own room, Naruto was met with coal eyes. Sasuke was staring at him from his spot in the room. A bit of panic flooded through Naruto's system before he controlled himself. Turning away from the sight, Naruto made his way down the hallway into the room where his target was. The whole way, he could feel the gaze of Sasuke on his back. He didn't dare turn around to confirm it.

"Sorry for the wait Kaji-sama."

"No problem, Taro-chan."

Naruto settled the tray down and resuming his previous position, much to his horror, before he poured the sake. After some drinks, more for Kaji than Naruto, the pair could be seen in a rather intimate position. Naruto, who was basically in Kaji's lap, tried to suppress the grimace as Kaji basically sucked face with his neck. Kaji had previously found the opening of Naruto's yukata and was now stroking Naruto bare right thigh.

Suddenly, a shiver passed through Naruto, the feeling of someone watching was there before it disappeared. As Naruto sat there contemplating if it was Sasuke, a knock was heard. Kaji stopped his actions with a scowl, tuning toward the intruder.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Ryutaro-san, you have someone that needs to speak with you."

"Can't it wait," Kaji grumbled. The staff member shook his head.

"Don't worry Kaji-sama, I'll be quick. Why don't you go to one of the bedrooms and I'll meet you there when I'm done." Kaji agreed with a perverted grin. After exchanging room numbers, Naruto went off to the room that he was suppose to meet someone and the staff member took Kaji to get settled into the bedroom.

Making his way to the designated room, Naruto came upon a closed shoji door. Opening it up and then closing it behind him, Naruto turned towards the room. Like all other rooms, it had a low table residing in the middle, however one Uchiha Sasuke was sitting at the table drinking tea alone. Naruto let an exasperated sigh at the outcome. Usually it would be him that chased Sasuke, but now Sasuke came to him. Why?

_Wait a minute. Didn't Baa-chan always say that she used reverse psychology to trick the council to do her bidding and agree with her? Maybe it works on over-egotistical bastards. Oh this is going to be fun._

Settling down beside the Uchiha, he poured more tea in Sasuke's now empty cup.

"Naruto."

"My name is Ryutaro, how may I serve you," Naruto answered back. Red Sharingan eyes glared at him.

"I know it's you." A sigh passed through his parted lips as Naruto prepared to mess around with the Uchiha.

"Sasuke what do you want. I'm in the middle of an important mission."

"I didn't know missions involved you being a whore and letting men touch you," Sasuke ground out, his grip on his cup tightening.

"It's called being subtle. It's an undercover mission."

"I didn't know you could be subtle, dobe."

Naruto got up from his position making his way to the door.

"Where are you going? You aren't going to whine and ask for me to go back to Konoha?" Turning his head to look at the Uchiha, Naruto gave him a glare.

"I don't have time for your antics; I'm in the middle of a mission." With that said, Naruto opened the shoji door, stepped out of the room and closed it behind him. Making his way to the kitchen, Naruto tried to calm his fast beating heart, which was a result from his encounter from Sasuke. Picking up another sake tray, Naruto made his way upstairs to the bedroom that Kaji was in. Before going in, Naruto dumped the powder that Tsunade gave him into the sake jar. It dissolved on contact, but Naruto gave it a whirl before going in.

"Kaji-sama, sorry to keep you waiting."

Settling the tray and himself down on the ground by the bed, which Kaji rested on, Naruto poured some sake and gave it to Kaji.

"It's all right Taro-chan," Kaji answered drinking the sake. After almost drinking half the jar, Kaji stopped Naruto from pouring more before pulling Naruto up to the bed. Positioning Naruto to lay down on the bed, Kaji loomed over him before loosening his yukata at the top so he could have access to Naruto's chest. Once loosened, he again started attacking Naruto's neck while Naruto lay there waiting for the drugs to kick in.

Looking across the room, Naruto almost screamed when his eyes met Sharingan eyes. Naruto's eyes darted towards the open window and then back at the Uchiha. Twining his arms around Kaji, Naruto made sure he wouldn't move from his position of attacking Naruto's neck so he wouldn't see Sasuke. After a minute of this, with Sasuke glaring at Kaji and Naruto (more Kaji than Naruto), Kaji slumped over Naruto.

"Finally," Naruto mumbled before pushing the man off of him. Getting out of the bed, Naruto made his way to Kaji's bag. Rifling through it, Naruto found the scroll he was looking for. Taking off the bracelet he wore on his right wrist, Naruto dropped a drop of his own blood on it. A poof of smoke later and a scroll lay in the bracelets place. Unrolling it, Naruto came upon a seal and dropping another drop of blood in the middle of the seal produced the exact same copy of the scroll, in outwardly appearance, the insides were blank. Taking the scroll he got from Kaji, he sealed it into the scroll and changed it back to a bracelet before taking the fake scroll and placing it in Kaji's bag. After he was done and still ignoring Sasuke, Naruto picked up the sake tray and made his way to the adjoining bathroom. Dumping it down the drain, Naruto got rid of all evidence of the drugged drink before making his way back into the room. Settling the tray down, Naruto turned towards Kaji.

"Won't he know that you drugged him when he wakes up?" Sasuke asked. From the edge in his voice, Naruto knew he was tired of being ignored and still seething mad. Naruto wondered where the rest of Sasuke's teammates were.

"The drug I gave him will make him think he had the best sex ever." Naruto responded, humouring the Uchiha.

"Hn."

Making his decision, Naruto began to strip Kaji as well as mess up the bed.

"What are you doing?" A sigh parted Naruto's lips as he turned towards the Uchiha.

"If he wakes up clothed, thinking he just had sex, he'll get suspicious." After completing his task, Naruto finally fixed his own yukata before turning to see the time. An hour had passed already since he stepped into the room, so more than enough time had passed. Picking up the empty tray, Naruto made his way to the door.

"Aren't you going to clean yourself up and get rid of that man's smell on you?" Sasuke ground out. Naruto turned towards the Uchiha to see him glaring at Kaji.

_Well this is interesting._

"I don't have time. Don't you have people waiting for you Sasuke?" Naruto said before leaving the room. Making his way down to the kitchen, he returned the tray before making his way to Okaa-san's room. Putting on a distraught face, Naruto knocked on the door before entering when he was allowed. Taking one look at Naruto's face, it seemed she understood.

"Didn't like it did you?" She asked. Naruto replied in a negative.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Some can handle it, some can't. Did you at least satisfy Kaji-sama? He is a very important customer."

"Yes, that went fine. He is sleeping now."

"Good. You can change out of those clothes and leave. Here is the money you earned for today. If you ever change your mind, you know where to find us." Naruto took the money before bowing and leaving the room. Making his way to the change room, he pulled off the yukata and took out his bag containing his clothes. Exchanging his yukata for black pants and a blue shirt, civilian clothes, Naruto gathered his stuff and left the brothel. Making his way out of the village, he travelled for a couple of hours into the night before stopping. Deciding that he was far enough away from the village, he settled down for the night and got some shut eye.

--000--⁮⁮

As the morning sun glistened down onto the blond shinobi, Naruto woke up to birds chirping as well as to find the source that woke him up. Sitting up, Naruto turned towards the source and lo and behold, one Uchiha Sasuke stood up in a tree glaring down at him. Naruto couldn't believe it.

_I can't believe that reverse psychology crap is working on him. If I knew that this worked, I would have ignored him a long time ago._

"You still haven't taken a bath," the Uchiha drawled out, looking down upon Naruto.

_What the hell! Is he still on that? Why pick now all of a sudden to become anal retentive about bathing._

"What does it matter to you," he retorted back to Sasuke. The Uchiha's Sharingan flared to life at that remark.

"I didn't know that you've become such a whore. Tell me, how many men have you slept with," sneered the raven.

"What's it to you," retorted Naruto. In a blink of an eye, Sasuke was on Naruto, clutching his shirt in a tight grip.

"DOBE!" He shouted at him. Naruto's eyes widen in surprise at the uncharacteristic behaviour. Something trickled at the back of his mind, something that Sakura had once told him.

"_Sasuke was always apathetic to those around him. He didn't care for anyone and no one's opinion mattered to him. But you know what Naruto? You started to matter to Sasuke. Your opinion to him and your relationship to him, from rivals to friends, that mattered to him. I think it frightened him. He didn't know what to feel towards you. However, the truth was that you were his most important person. Until Sasuke actually realizes that, most likely it has to be something shocking, only then will he come home…to you." _

"Answer the question."

_Could Sakura have been right? But what set this off? Maybe it was Kaji._

Deciding that it was in the best interest of his poor shirt, he answered the question.

"No one bastard, now get off me." Pulling away from the raven, Naruto headed toward the river he camped near to get a drink before packing his camping gear away.

"Take a bath."

"No. Don't you have somewhere to be?" With no response being given, Naruto took to the trees, keeping the river to his right and following it. It would lead to a lake and from there, Naruto knew the way to Konoha. Without glancing back, Naruto knew Sasuke was following him.

"I'm going to destroy Konoha."

Naruto stopped on a tree branch and the branch creaked as the Uchiha stopped next to him. Naruto turned towards him and looked into his eyes. The statement lacked the strength and determination of when he use to say he was going to kill his brother. Naruto rolled his eyes and did the only thing he could do in a situation like this.

He smacked Sasuke's head.

"Are you an idiot?" Sasuke glared in response.

"Konoha betrayed my clan," Sasuke started before telling him what he had learned about the truth of the Uchiha massacre. After he was finished, Naruto rolled his eyes again before smacking the raven again.

"The council have screwed up lives since they were formed, that's nothing new. Hell, they've screwed with me since I was born. The council are bastards; everyone knows that, even Tsunade. Though recently she's been happy saying something about finally getting enough information to disband the council," mumbled Naruto.

"I'm still going to destroy that village." Sasuke said, but without venom. Naruto turned towards him again.

"Are you going to release the Kyuubi? Are you going to do Madara's bidding and finish what he wanted to do eighteen years ago?" Sometimes his mentor's informants were a godsend.

"Eighteen years ago, he sent Kyuubi to destroy Konoha. He indirectly killed both my parents. Are you going to finish it and kill me and release Kyuubi to kill all those innocent people who don't know of the council's manipulation? Are you going to kill all those people and be just like the council?" With the way Sasuke averted his gaze, Naruto knew Sasuke wasn't going to do it. Sasuke wasn't a bad person per se; he would never kill innocent people if they got in the way of revenge. If he did, he would have killed Naruto and Sakura a long time ago.

"Are you going to kill me?" Naruto asked stepping up to Sasuke. The branch creaked as he moved.

"…No."

Naruto stopped in his tracks. In all the time since Sasuke had left the village, he had always said that he would kill Naruto (though he never would) as a whim, but to verbally say no was a first. Naruto looked at Sasuke's face, actually looked at him. He still wore his clothes from his time in Sound. He looked more mature than the last time they saw each other and as Naruto loathe to admit, Sasuke had gotten taller, maybe around six feet.

_He looks tired. I guess constant travelling and being on the run gets stressful. Huh, bastard wants to go home, but is too proud to admit it. Since Sakura and I haven't seen him in two years, guess he hasn't had anyone around to force him back. Damn that pride of his._

"Take a damn bath." Naruto's eye twitched in response.

"Bastard I said no!" A split second later, Naruto was naked and in the river. Looking up from his position, Naruto stared out to the shore to see a smug Sasuke holding his clothes. He let them fall onto the ground near him before crossing his arms. In retaliation, Naruto crossed his legs and arms and sat in the shallow banks of the river. He could feel the appreciative gaze of Sasuke as he looked upon his naked flesh, but he chose to ignore it, though he couldn't suppress the excited shiver than ran down his spine as well as the blush that had blossomed upon his cheeks.

"Wash your self. That man's scent is all over you."

Naruto thought a little teasing was in order.

"His name was Kaji-_sama_ and no I will not wash myself." From the corner of his eyes, Naruto could see Sasuke uncrossing his arms and tightening his fists.

"Fine." Surprised, Naruto turned his head towards the Uchiha to see him taking off his clothes.

"What are you doing?" He squeaked out as his eyes met more and more of the Uchiha's flesh.

"Since you won't wash yourself, I'll have to wash you myself." Sasuke said, a smirk gracing his lips at the way the blond looked at him as he took off his shirt and hand guards. Slipping out of his sandals and bandages, he started onto his pants and boxers.

Naruto couldn't help but stare as Sasuke literally stripped for him. Naruto came to a realization that the Uchiha wasn't just going to be washing him if the erection the Uchiha was sporting was any indication.

"Sasuke…"

"Let's get you washed up dobe."

All things said and done, Naruto didn't really have any qualms about this situation.

At least not at that moment

--000--⁮⁮

Okay, maybe Naruto should have listened to that voice in the back of his head that had told him to not do it, but he had ignored it. If he had, at least he wouldn't have been in this humiliation position while making his way back to Konoha.

"Having fun, dobe?"

"Shut-up bastard."

Yes, the humiliation position, riding piggyback by the Uchiha. Tightening his arms around Sasuke's neck, Naruto shifted his position and winced in pain as his lower anatomy throbbed. Sasuke adjusted his grip with Naruto's knees so he was in a more comfortable position.

"Better?" He asked. Naruto settled his head onto Sasuke's right shoulder in response.

"Where are your teammates?"

"I told them to go on without me." This basically meant that Sasuke was going to come home with Naruto when he first saw Naruto at the brothel. Naruto let out a small smile as he tightened his arms around the Uchiha.

"They could have come to Konoha too."

"They'll probably come in a day or two once we reach there." Apparently, Sasuke knew his team well.

As Naruto saw the gates of Konoha that evening, he never would have thought that the mission that he was dreading and cursing the gods, would result in finally bringing back Sasuke.

I guess the gods were finally raining down some fortune to one Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

A/N: I've been playing with this for a while and decided to put up despite not being satisfied with it. Maybe one day I'll fix it up and expand it when I'm more motivated. Otherwise, review to tell me how you guys liked it!


End file.
